


Miss Woodhouse and Mr. Knightly

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "Wow that's deep.  I didn't see that one coming did you?"





	Miss Woodhouse and Mr. Knightly

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam was late, an unusual occurrence. Tish smiled at the interviewer as she sipped her peach martini.

“It’s State of the Union time.” She said. “I'm sure he’ll be here in a few minutes.”

“It’s alright, really. I am definitely used to celebrities showing up when they feel like it.”

“Sam is not a celebrity; he’s a lawyer.”

“I know. Seriously, it’s no big deal. I've been kept waiting a lot.”

The server arrived with appetizers; calamari, buffalo wings, and fries. Sam came in right behind him.

“I'm so sorry I'm late. Hey honey.”

“Hi.”

He and Tish shared a chaste kiss.

“I'm Emily Cavaliere from Bella Magazine.”

“Sam Seaborn. I wish I could say I love your work but I don’t read this magazine.”

“It’s alright. I never watch the President when he’s on TV either. Are you hungry?”

“I will munch on something.”

He grabbed a passing server and ordered a Corona with lime. Then he turned his attention back to the women.

“Alright, I'm as ready as I think I can be.”

“You don’t mind the tape recorder, do you?” Emily asked, placing it on the table. “It helps me make sure I get everything you said. My shorthand is rusty.”

“If I say no, it just makes it look like I have something to hide.” Sam replied.

“I don’t mind.” Tish said.

Emily smiled and nodded.

“This is Emily Cavaliere of Bella Magazine asking twenty questions of Deputy Communications Director Sam Seaborn and his fiancée Tish McTiernan, daughter of Senator Edward McTiernan. Since you’ve never read me I will give you a bit of background. Twenty readers a month pose these questions and then we ask them to the celebrity of our choosing. Let’s start with one on many people’s minds. CJ and Leo McGarry, rumors of Toby Ziegler and Nora Masterson…how do you respond to people calling your relationship political?”

Sam: It’s not true. Yes, I work at the White House and Tish’s father is in the Senate. That has nothing to do with our relationship. We are just two people in love.

Tish: I can admit I was worried about starting a relationship with Sam because of his job. What we have has nothing to do with politics.

Emily: Did you ever have doubts you would make it?

Tish: God, yes. Luckily, I was wrong.

Sam: I definitely did. 

He sipped the beer placed in front of him on the table.

Sam: I think you worry about things when you really love someone but you know that there are obligations that may keep you apart for long periods.

Emily: Who is your hero?

Tish: I could never choose between my mother and father. They are a constant source of love and inspiration for me.

Sam: Toby Ziegler and I am not kidding around.

Emily: How did you propose Sam?

Sam: I tried to do Lloyd Dobler and failed miserably.

Tish: It was sweet, and every unexpected. He shocked the yes right out of me.

Emily: Do you have a wedding song?

Tish: I don’t know, do we Sam?

Sam: Yes, but I'm not telling you what it is.

Emily: Give us a hint.

Sam: It came out in 1991…that’s all you get.

Emily: Tish is going to Google every song ever released in that year now. What is the one thing you never agree on?

Sam: Work hours.

Tish: John Wayne films. I love them and he doesn’t.

Sam: I like McLintock.

Emily: Me too actually. What would a week away from the world consist of?

Tish: Beaches.

Sam: Room service.

Tish: No telephones or computers.

Sam: I would have to check my email.

Tish: No, you really wouldn’t.

Sam: Yes ma'am. Tish and I love to go away whenever we can; reconnect. We like tropical locations, nice hotels, and quiet time together. It is a precious commodity.

Emily: Do you share any goofy terms of endearment?

Sam: I'm not saying aloud.

Tish: Yeah, we will never be able to show our faces in this town again.

Emily: Are you willing to share something you only do for or with each other?

Tish: Sam quotes Walcott to me. I love that.

Sam: She plays the guitar.

Tish: It was a birthday present and I want to show him that I am learning to play it.

Emily: What are your New Year’s Resolutions?

Tish: I want to quit smoking but I don’t know if it will work.

Sam: Get more sleep and find time to relax. I don’t know how I will do either but I am going to try.

Tish: I want to lose 15 pounds before I get married.

Sam: What? You look fine. You're beautiful.

She smiled, not taking back what she said.

Emily: Speaking of relaxation, tell me the significance of late mornings.

Sam: Pancakes, and coffee in bed.

Tish: With the papers and the pundits. Oh, and definitely naked.

Sam (Covering her mouth): Honey!

Tish: What? We are engaged and our late mornings are special. It’s usually on Sunday.

Emily: Tell me your favorite thing about each other.

Sam: Her smile, for sure. It makes her whole face glow and she has the most beautiful brown eyes. I love her smile.

Tish: His idealism. Sam sees the good in people and he believes in it. How can you not love that?

Emily: Something your partner overuses.

Tish: Words.

Emily: What do you mean?

Tish: He talks too much sometimes. Words are his job though, so I do my best to be understanding. I help him express himself in other ways.

Sam: I don’t have an answer to that question. Is that alright?

Emily: It’s alright. What's something you have in common that surprises you?

Sam: We are both Trekkies. I could not believe that.

Tish: Sam knows Derek Walcott poems by heart. Who knew we would have the same favorite poet? One that is excellent, but underrated.

Emily: What concerns you most about the world you may be bringing children into?

Sam: Wow, that’s deep. I didn’t see that one coming did you?

Tish: No, but it is a good question. I worry about violence. My brother was killed when he was young and it is a palpable fear for me. I just don’t want to become a smothering mother. You want to keep your kids safe but you always want them to be kids.

Sam: Terrorism. I hope we have a world to raise our children in. What’s happening right now can be scary.

Emily: Staying with family, you two will have an interfaith marriage. With religion once again at the forefront of American conversation, how do you plan to raise your children?

Sam: Catholic. That is very important to Tish and that makes it important to me.

Tish (putting her arm around him): Isn't he wonderful?

Emily: How do you make each other laugh?

Tish: I tickle him.

Sam: I'm not that ticklish.

Tish: Yes, you are but I won't tell them where because you won't be able to fend off enemies.

Sam: I appreciate that. I don’t know what I do to make her laugh…she just does. One time we went ice-skating; she laughed a lot that day.

Emily: What kind of life do you predict after the White House?

Tish (laughing): A quiet one.

Sam: We’ll have the same life as now with better hours. We’re both hard workers and travel for our jobs. It’ll be easier on us but not that different.

Emily: What literary character do you most see in yourself, singularly or as a couple?

Tish: Oh my God, Sam is so Horatio. He is the reliable, trusted confidante of a troubled prince.

Sam: You think so?

Tish: I certainly do.

Sam: I think of Tish as Emma Woodhouse and myself as Mr. Knightly. She keeps me on my toes and never fails to leave me captivated.

Emily: That is so sweet. One last question…

Sam: That was fast.

Emily: If you could be reincarnated, what would you return to Earth as?

Sam: A 1965 candy apple red Chevy Impala.

Emily: Why?

Sam: You didn’t say it had to be rational. However, its Tish’s favorite car.

Tish: I would like to be a tree, living in the yard of a house full of kids. There would be a lot of love. Tree forts, tire swings, it would be a good life.

Emily turned off the tape recorder and Sam was grateful.

“Great job.” She said. “We will send you a complimentary copy of our March issue.”

“I have a subscription.” Tish replied. “That was fun…you guys don’t do couples very often.”

“No, it’s new. We wanted you guys to be the first. Your popularity is soaring right now. You polled at number 2 on our 5 most popular couples of last year, only behind Tom Cruise and Nicole Kidman.”

“That is so awesome.” Tish said.

It was getting harder for the couple to go out and do things these days. As the wedding date approached they had become a target for the paparazzi. They were not the only White House couple dealing with the press but Sam found his fiancée handled it much better than he.

“I don’t know why people want to follow us around.” He said. “Especially to the grocery store or the movies.”

“Welcome to the world of celebrity.” Emily said.

Sam was content to be a White House staffer and that was all. He was quite uncomfortable with newfound fame. Emily had to leave them; she needed to make her deadline. That left the couple alone.

“Do you need to go back to the White House?” Tish asked, ordering another martini.

“No. I want to go home with you. Though I do need to do a little bit of writing.”

“The faster you write Mr. Knightly, the faster we can cuddle.”

“Oh I definitely want to cuddle, and I want to do a bit more than cuddling.”

Tish smiled, leaning to kiss him. It was going to be a nice night.

***


End file.
